Oneshots
by Coolofthecool
Summary: Random one shots from ages ago...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm bored old work so here.**

Sabrina curled into a ball, she was actually meant to be in math class, but well she couldn't not today.

Today was the day.

The day a year ago her parents had abandoned her and Daphne.

Abandoned, was such a long word for something that happened so fast.

Daphne, couldn't even pronounce it, it was so long.

Sabrina curled tighter squeezing her legs tight before getting up and walking slowly in great shaking sobs to the sparse closet that the orphans had. She squeezed in before shutting one of the shabby doors.

It helped her think.

It helped her ground herself.

It helped her pull herself together.

It helped her stop being a young little girl.

It helped.

She breathed, shakily into her knees, crammed into that cupboard, she had always loved tight spaces for some reason they made her feel safe. When no one else was watching in their old apartment building she used to pull herself into an air-duct and out another into a bigger space that used to be a spare room before it had been boarded up due to moldy carpet.

She never cared much about germs anyway.

She breathed out one more time out slowly before unsqueezing out of the closet, she had come to a decision.

She would _not_ be broken again and she would _never_ trust any one enough to let them break her.

Never...Such a short word for something that lasted so long.

* * *

The first time Daphne was bullied she was just shy of six years old.

It was in the middle of her class break, grade one at an orphanage was tough...Well most people thought it was tough. Daphne hadn't, until it started.

She took the obvious course presented to her, as soon as the sixth graders kicked her off the swing she told her sister.

That night after, Daphne, was meant to be asleep in their barrack like bedroom, Sabrina, snuck in.

Obviously Daphne, wondered what her ten year old sister was doing glancing into a small mirror instead of sleeping like a normal person.

That's when it clicked into her small head that she was trying to put on make up.

In the dark.

At night.

Daphne was not stupid five though she may be.

When she got up the next day she took one glance at her sister and realized how horrible she was at putting on make up.

So the next day, when the bullies came back, she faked a smile and moved immedently...That didn't stop one of the older girls from pulling her hair and screaming about her sister.

Apparently she had beat up her boyfriend.

At that point Daphne really wanted to use one of the new words she learnt recently.

That night when, Sabrina, asked her if they had left her alone she pasted the brightest smile she could muster on her lips and said in a loud voice that they hadn't.

Daphne, would be damned if her sister ever got hurt on her behalf again.

Sabrina would _never_ know how broken she was.

After all you can hide almost anything behind a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Relda Grimm's favorite color was pink. Pink like the rose Basil had brought her many, many, many nights ago. Pink like one of the beautiful sunsets she had watched fade beyond the hills of her homeland. Yes, pink was a beautiful color.

* * *

Puck's favorite color? If you asked him what his favorite color was he would look at you for a second then mutter 'The color of your blood' before turning back to whatever he was doing. In reality he was telling the truth, red; The color of blood. Blood that could drip through your fingers...Life saving blood that could heal a person in second. A color that would make you remember any one you ever lost. Every one you could lose.

The color of love, What an irony that was. Puck had never been loved not even by his own mother, Puck had never loved any one before either...Then he had met the old lady and something was different with this woman, and eventually it clicked that she loved him.

Like a son...that had never meant anything to him before. Till now.

* * *

Ever since she could remember, her favorite color had been purple. She knows it's a bit to girly for her and if _h_ _e_ ever found out that would be the end of her, but purple means many things for, Sabrina Grimm, It means power first and foremost and power...Well that's all she's ever really wanted. It means memories, she was wearing purple when her parents left; probably not the best thing to associate your favorite color with.

Though the day they left she stepped up...So it all comes back to power.

She guesses it's a pretty color as well, that is of course why she secretly pleased when Puck dye's her hair a deep purple.

* * *

Daphne's favorite color is a dark, dark, green. The color of evergreen trees there is no deep meaning to her liking it...She just does.

Green was what she was wearing the first time her future husband kissed her...So maybe it is a lucky color.

Maybe.

* * *

Red's favorite color? She's never thought about it before...if she had to pick she'd say gold, like Sabrina's hair she's always liked her hair.

Of course she likes gold too, well that's what she said when they locked her up on the ship over for stealing it.

From Rumpelstiltskin.

* * *

Mr. Canis' special color. Well that was an easy question.

Silver like the only thing that could stop the beast inside.

After that was over his favorite color was Red. Like the girl not like Blood.

* * *

Henry, is eight when he sees the color first...the color of neon blue lights giant cities lieing unexplored.

He could never stop thinking about it afterward.

* * *

Jake's favorite color...

Well at eight it was black, 'cause Batman.

Then for the next ten years it was white, because it was so crisp so clean...like Miss White.

After that(embarrassing 'faze') ended it was grey, a dirty grey a well worn gray that could fit in and drift around a gray that wouldn't draw unwanted attention. The gray of a criminal.

After he met _her_ though it was tan brown like the color of skin.

Her skin.

* * *

Veronica's favorite color is blue...blue like the sky.

Blue like freedom, like an end to the endless skyscrapers and flashing lights. She loves her family and then later, Henry, she does but well the city was never for her.

She wants to be free.


	3. Chapter 3

Sabrina, is tired of being angry really she is.

It's utterly exhausting horrifyingly so infact.

So exhausting using all her energy to shout at that 'stupid, pea brained, maggot' That she almost didn't realize it, and when she did realize it...well let's just say it didn't end well.

How did she realize it?

What in the world is it?

* * *

"Puck Evilfellow!" Sabrina paused on the steps where she had cornered him. "What did you do?"

He blinked for several seconds taking in her appearance, looking at her long green hair, ugly pink dress, and tattoo'd face. Which stated in swirly green cursive that 'I 3 Puck.' If that wasn't bad enough she was holding up her nails...which he had painted florescent pink...her least favorite color.

"Well, speak up Fairy boy!" She yelled spitting at him. "Why the bloody hell can I not get this nail polish off?" She was still screaming. Like a banshee, with a pink dress, and glowing green hair.

"I-I gosh, Grimm, I can't believe she actually came through." He smirked pridefully for a second before Sabrina bent on revenge started throwing pillows at him.

Puck, never knew pillow's could be so painful.

"I mixed super glue into the nail polish." He stated dodging a pillow. "You. Did. What!" She screamed.

"I didn't paint your nails. Honestly, Grimm, I thought you'd be more worried about your precious hair...or the tat's I know your dad is going to flip when he sees them." She glared at him.

If looks could kill, Puck, would have died a hundred times over; then been dragged back into life by the ferocity of her glares before they killed him again slowly and painfully and then process would be repeated.

"If you didn't paint my nails who did?" She sputtered, probably just realizing that her father had never witnessed, Puck, playing his pranks on her and would be mortified.

He didn't even start to answer when she upped the glare to a whole new level. "What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister." She said seriously with an intensity that had scared him into backing away a few steps...Puck never backed away.

"I might have asked nicely ever thing of that Princess Leach!" Sabrina, stared at him clicking things into place. "Why can I not get this dress off!" She screamed, if the house hadn't been awake yet the were awake now.

"I am going to kill you!" She screamed reaching for him only missing by an inch.

As she chased him upstairs, she realized she was having _fun, FUN!_ Chasing that stupid Fairy boy was not meant to be _fun_. It was meant to be...What was it meant to accomplish?

Damn it.

Before her father crashed out of his bedroom door with a baseball bat and a wild eyed look in his eyes...Stopping both of them in there tracks.

At that exact moment, Daphne, decided to enter. She instantly shrunk behind her father as, Sabrina, turned the fall force of 'The Glare' on her.

Henry, stared at her for a good thirty seconds before, Veronica, entered rubbing her eyes glancing at the scene in front of her before turning back to her bed.

As if there was a Que they all unfroze.

"What is going on here why is your hair green!" Henry asked looking suspiciously at his daughter, "Is that a Tattoo on the side of your face?" He said peering at her like she was a curious object.

"You are grounded young lady you have no business to dye your hair at this age!"

Puck snickered.

"It, was Puck!" Sabrina shouted, before narrowing her gaze at her sister. "Traitorous sister over there helped to." She turned 'The Glare' back to Puck.

"Now if you excuse me I have some maiming to do." Sabrina stated calmly before chasing off after, Puck."

Henry lowered the base ball bat, he had been holding.

"What just happened." He asked.

Daphne shrugged, "They do that all the time, Puck, pranks her she chases him trying to kill him," She sighed "Don't let it fool you though dad they are so totally in love!" She squealed. "I mean it's so obvious and Puck kissed her!"

Henry's face turned red. "What did you just say!"

"Oops." Daphne ran, maybe she should go visit Charming.

* * *

Yes, Sabrina thought being angry was tiring.

Very tiring...but fun.

The only fun in her life round about now so it would have to do.


End file.
